1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved toilet bowl cover. The main body of the toilet bowl cover is enclosed by a cover layer that serves as a lining of the outer layer to smoothen the outer layer and highlight the colors of the outer layer.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional toilet bowl cover is made of plastic material by injection molding or wooden material by milling. Consequently, the conventional toilet bowl cover has a cold appearance and monotonous facial color.
Another type conventional toilet bowl cover is made of powdered waste wooden chips. The powdered wooden chips are pressed into a blank of the toilet bowl cover. A paper sheet or a wooden sheet is overlaid on the outer face of the blank as a layer to embellish the toilet bowl cover. However, the conventional toilet bowl cover still lacks a warm appearance and live color. Moreover, the blank of the toilet bowl cover made of waste wooden chips has a rugged surface. The surface of the toilet bowl cover is still rough after being overlaid with a thin paper sheet. As a result, the user will feel uncomfortable when using the conventional toilet bowl.
Consequently, an improved conventional toilet bowl cover is marketed. The conventional toilet bowl cover has a fabric material overlaid thereon such that the toilet bowl cover has a better rigidity and is not easy to be cracked. However, it is found in tests that in the case that a thicker fabric material is overlaid on the toilet bowl cover blank, the cost will be higher. In the case that a thinner fabric material is overlaid on the blank, it is almost impossible to completely shade the original color of the wooden chips.
The conventional toilet bowl cover blank made of waste wooden chips can be painted. However, the conventional painting method of toilet bowl cover, the toilet bowl cover blank must be first buffed and a substrate paint is painted on the blank to shade the original color of the wooden chips. Then the surface of the blank is sanded and smoothed. Finally, the blank is painted with facial paint to achieve bright appearance. The above procedures are troublesome so that the manufacturing cost is increased.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved toilet bowl cover. The toilet bowl cover in accordance with the present invention comprises a main body made of wooden material. The main body is first enclosed by a cover layer. The cover layer is further enclosed by an outer layer. The cover layer is provided to fill up the rough portions of the outer face of the main body and as a lining of the outer layer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above toilet bowl cover in which the outer layer is made of paper material with natural fibers to lower manufacturing cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above toilet bowl cover in which the outer layer is facially painted. The cover layer enclosing the main body of the toilet bowl cover serves to substitute for the processing measures that include buffing, filling and painting substrate, etc. which saves working time and labor.